Awaited Letters
by kisa-chan-2006
Summary: The only way for the two young lovers, Kai and Popuri, to communicate is through letters. Every letter brings them closer together or further apart. They live in two seperate worlds but manage to stay in love. Will those two worlds come together or not?
1. A Letter of Longing

Awaited Letters

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harvest moon. I'm not that smart!

A/N

This is actually my first Chapter fic, well one I actually want to continue. Thank you for reading this. I'm sorry if the chapters are too short. I'll try to make them longer in the future. This is for all the reviewers who reviewed my One-Shot "Surprises" And wanted me to make another story. Hopefully you all like Popuri and Kai Pairings.

Well, see you at the end of today's chapter.

kisa-chan-2006

Chapter one: A Letter of Longing

Popuri waited restlessly by the mailbox. The letter was expected any minute now, and I couldn't wait to get my hands on it. Finally after waiting for what seemed like forever, Harris came trudging down the road, carrying what appeared to be a leather bag full of mail. A smile lit up my face as I ran down the road, tackling the poor mailman in the process.

"Harris, is there anything for me? Huh…anything?"

He gave me a tired look and dug through the heavy contents in the bag."Hmmm…Just a second missy…hmmm…"

Five minutes later, he miraculously found a small white envelope with my name on it. Squealing in delight, I jumped up and hurriedly grabbed the letter.

"Thank you Harris!"  
I ran top speed down the cobblestone road, while clutching the small piece of paper close to my chest.

By the time I got to my house, Rick had already put the chickens in the shed and went to see Karen at the bar. I silently rejoiced in my head. Now I was left all alone to read the letter.Mom had gone to visit Sasha; they said they were going to attempt to cook a giant pumpkin pie. I made a mental note earlier to not try the pie.Giggling to myself, I opened the door and proceeded to my room. I slipped a hairpin loose from my hair and neatly ripped the letter open. My hands were practically shaking in anticipation, as I withdrew the piece of paper.

As my eyes slowly scanned the paper, tears silently slipped down my cheeks. This is what it said.

Dear Popuri,

How are you? Things have been going fine down here. It's so hot. I wish you could be with me right now. Then maybe we could go and see all of the things couples get to see. I hear the beaches up here are ideal for tanning. Maybe someday, you could come with me for a few weeks. That would be nice. You should bring that pink and white swimsuit I bought you this year. You always did look stunningly cute in it!

Oh! I bought you something. It will be in the next letter. (I couldn't fit it in this one.) Hopefully you'll like it. I'm positive you will. But I can't tell you what it is, it's supposed to be a surprise.

So how is everybody up there? How's your mom? Is she still sick? Hopefully, she gets better soon! I wouldn't want her too be feeling ill when I come back next summer! I plan to take you and her on a picnic in the mountains! I think the fresh air might do her some good. I was thinking about inviting Rick, but I think he still hates me. Don't know why though. Anyway, my work up here is almost done. The next place I have to go to is this city in the south. I'll get you and your friends a little something from there, since you've never been to the city.

Did I tell you I really miss you? Well, I could never tell you too many times.

Yesterday, I saw the funniest little man! I took a picture of him. That'll be in the next letter too. Or more like a package!He had this little yellow baseball hat on, kind of like Grey's hat. But this hat had a little red umbrella on the top! Then he was wearing little denim suspenders, with a (I kid you not!) Blue shirt with daisy's printed on it! Plus he was wearing red water boots! You should have heard me, I laughed so loud! He was pretty large too! (He was bigger than the mayor!) It was hilarious!

I can't wait to see you Popuri! So I can tell you everything. Plus I have a little surprise for you! I'll be coming up for Christmas break! I will brave the snow just to see you…hmmm…not very comforting is it? I'll just make sure to bring the largest fur coat imaginable with me! Here, I'll even bring one up for each of your family members! (Just so they won't freeze to death.) I think I'm the only one who will be freezing to death, that's why I'm counting on you to keep me warm during those bitter cold nights!

Anyway, I love you so much. It's hard to be apart for such a long time. (Without you, I won't have a kissing buddy!) I'm just kidding with you! Let's just take comfort in the thought that I'll be back in a few months! I am so exited to be able to see you again!

Well, I have to go.

I love you so much Popuri! I really wish I could see your face. But I'll just have to make do with a picture of you for now! You are way more beautiful in person than in pictures!

I love you so much!

Love,

Kai

P.S. Don't forget, Christmas! Make me some of those famous chocolate chip cookies you made me for my birthday! Thanks so much!

Love you (Again),

Kai

After I was done reading the letter. My heart was filled with both feelings of joy and sadness! I also couldn't believe he was coming down for a few weeks. My heart was so overwhelmed with these feelings of love, I felt as if I could fly!

Now with a more determined look, I picked up a pen and paper, and started to write. I wrote of things I have been dying to tell him. Most of all, I wrote that I loved him.

A/N

Did you guys like that first chapter? Hopefully you did.I know it was really short. Were the characters out of wack? Or were they okay?I have no idea. Please read and review! Ill update soon okay!Until the next chapter!

Bye bye

kisa-chan-2006


	2. A Letter of fondness

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own harvest moon, nor' do I want to. I am happily content writing about it.

_**A/N**_

_**Hello peoples and welcome to the second chapter of Awaited Letters! I'm so happy I got reviews! I seriously screamed for joy when you guys reviewed for my story! I'm so happy people are reading this! Well, constructive criticism is more than welcome. Just keep the flames to a minimum okay!**_

_**Well, enjoy.**_

_**Awaited Letters chapter two**_

_**A letter of fondness**_

Kai opened the door to his small apartment and let out a small groan.

Once again he had overloaded himself with work.

"Why couldn't I just refuse some of those pesky fishermen's offers?" He said to himself as he dumped his aching body on the ratty couch that inhabited the living room.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, which made it quite dreary somehow. Suddenly the shrill melody of the doorbell eliminated the silence.

It continued for a few more seconds then ceased its bothersome ringing.

I pulled myself off of my dingy sofa and slowly pulled the doorknob, making the door give out an eerie groan when it was being opened.

Rolling my eyes, I tried to not be freaked out by the noise my door just emitted. My fingers twitched nervously, I was starting to wonder if this apartment was safe at night. Most of the time I had graveyard duty so I usually only slept here during the day.

But when I took a peek outside to see what was out there, my mouth opened in surprise. The letter wasn't supposed to be here until Wednesday. A small laugh escaped my throat as I picked up the envelope carefully. Small red hearts dotted the light bubblegum pink surface.

"Just like Popuri…"

I whispered silently.

I practically ran inside slamming the door in the process. Excitement bubbled up inside of me, my fingers killing to open the letter.

Finally I opened it, breathing in the fresh scent of rose perfume. Popuri always did have this habit of flooding her stationary with perfumes. She said it made them smell "Pretty." I just along with whatever she said, not wanting to make her upset.

When my eyes reached the dainty writing on the scented piece of paper, tears sprouted out of my eyes. God did I miss her. This is what she said.

_Dear Kai,_

You are just so sweet! Everything has been going fine down here in boring old Mineral Town. Except it was rather amusing the other day when Karen got Rick drunk. I really don't know how she managed that because usually Rick can hold his alcohol but this time he was all over the place. It was funny; I wish you could have seen it! Right now, the temperature is cooling down drastically since you have left. It seems even the weather is sad that you're gone! Okay sorry, that sounded really cheesy.

That would be positively wonderful if I could visit you for a few weeks! I would love to get a tan! For some reason, no matter how I try during the summer, I can never get one up here. I remain as pale as ever.

I look stunning in that swimsuit? Oh you're so sweet to tell me that! Now if I can visit you, I'll wear it every time I go to the beach with you! You bought me something? Ooohh! I can't wait to see what it is! I know I will like it, because it's from you! Anything from you is always perfect.

I wish you could tell me what it is, but I guess I'll have to wait until you send me that letter!

Mom is fine; she's resting upstairs right now. She wore herself out trying to cook an enormous pumpkin pie with Sasha. It was very funny looking. I don't think it tasted very good, because right when the mayor took a bite of it, he backed away and said he had some business to take care of. Hmm…I wonder what kind of business!

So you are going to take us all out on a picnic in the mountains? Mom will love that; besides that means I can spend some quality time with you.

Without being interrupted by my Irritating brother Rick. I know he means good, but still, he does get annoying when you have to actually live with him! I can't believe you see so many weird things in the city! I can't wait to get that picture. Then Ann and me can compare it to the Mayors picture!

I can't wait 'till Christmas! Oh I'll keep you warm all right…very warm.

You actually have a fur coat? Are they comfortable? I can't wait to see those either, but what I mostly want to see right now is you in person But like you said, a picture will have to suffice for now

But looking at you is so much better Kai. I miss you so much. Every time I wake up, my body is shaking in anticipation to see you again.

I will just pray that the months will fly by quickly so I can finally see you again!

Well, when you come back we are going to have so much fun, you will come home exhausted. But you better not be too tired because you still better have some time alone for me.

Ha-ha…just kidding, I won't tire you out all of the days, only some of them.

Kai I love you so much, every time I think of you coming back, my heart pounds against my chest. Some days I am afraid it might fly out!

Well, nothing else exciting has happened! Except me getting your letter!

Well, mom is calling me please don't forget me okay! And write back soon!

I love you so much,

Popuri

P.S. I'll make so many chocolate chip cookies for you that you will have gained twenty-five pounds by the end of Christmas break. No, I'm just kidding, but I will make a lot!

Love you again,

Popuri

My heart gave out a little flutter as I read the last part. I immediately grabbed a piece of paper and reached out for a pen. I started to write back, adding in all the small details I hadn't written in my last letter.

Hopefully, she would accept my gift. It was all I could give her.

A small smile grew on my face as I wrote. I was sending this first thing in the morning, first class.

**A/N**

**So…what did you guys think? Like it? Well…I'll make sure to update soon okay! I tried to make this chapter with more little details then the last one. Hopefully, It worked! Well…see in the next chapter!**

**Byebye**

**Kisa-chan-2006**

**P.s. once again, constructive criticism IS allowed! More them welcome in fact! I could always use some useful tips!**


	3. A Letter of Astonishment

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the characters of Harvest moon, sadly. But, I do own the Game boy game! And it is fun.**

**A/N**

**Hello peoples and welcome to chapter three of Awaited Letters. I am so sorry that it took me forever to update. I really feel I am disappointing all my reviewers. I will at least update ever month, no later than that. Just school has been hectic and I also have other things, like my ultra time consuming babysitting job, or my extra curricular activities. I am no less than a perfectionist. (I have just revealed one of my "Very" bad points.) Everything has to be perfect or else it can't be posted on fan-fiction. Sadly enough, most of my stories are not perfect. Anyway, enough of my babbling—I sound like Manna—please enjoy this chapter of Awaited Letters.**

**See you at the end of the chapter!**

**kisa-chan-2006**

Awaited Letters, Chapter Three

A Letter of Astonishment

Popuri sat behind the register, tapping her index finger on the hollow wood. She was growing impatient. When was Rick finally going to get here and take over for her. She had other things to do besides sit here and drum her fingers on the counter, impatiently waiting for a customer to walk in. Things like, Check the mail—mail was a first priority in her mind—Get Kai's letter—another "first Priority"—Write back to him—yet another one—and spend the rest of the day hanging out at the beach with Ann and Mary, chatting about the most common subject shared between teenage girls—boys.

As she sat there humming a lazy tune, she closed her eyes and exhaled a love-sick sigh.

"I wonder what his present is…" She whispered to no one in person.

The scattered noise the bells made while hanging on the door knob , startled her out of the dreamy state she had been preoccupied with. Straightening her dress, she plastered a fake smile on her face and sat up straight. (She didn't want the customers thinking she was lazy…even though she wasn't lazy…at all.)

Fortunately for her, it was only Harris the Policeman/Mailman.

She stopped herself in her tracks…Harris was the Mailman…why was he here unless they had mail. Jumping excitedly out of her chair, she stumbled across the room, knocking over a bucket of eggs in the process. Glancing over her shoulder at the mess of eggs, she decided to clean it up "After" she read and replied to the letter.

Eyes gleaming, she ran over to the table where he was sorting piles of junk mail. Swaying from side to side, she stood there smiling until he finally fished a white envelope out of the humongous pile of mail.

She snatched it from his hands and quickly proceeded in ushering him outside into the front yard, once he was outside she shouted

"Thank you!"

Then she slammed the door abruptly in his face.

Anticipation filled her eyes as she locked the door—Rick could survive—and plopped herself down on the couch. Eying the letter closely—it was just a plain envelope…nothing fancy—she giggled a bit and neatly ripped the letter open with her fingernail, and began to read.

_Dear Popuri,_

_I'm so sorry I didn't write sooner, my boss decided I was in the way so he sent me off on a fishing boat for a week, so I didn't have a chance to mail this off._

_Anyway, how the heck did Karen manage to get Rick drunk? I was always told—by him of course—that he was the "pro" at holding his alcohol. Guess not. I personally think he should get a job being a drinker; he sure would get paid a heck of a lot more than I do._

_That's a totally crazy idea, I think he should go for it, he's got some raw talent and he needs to use it wisely. Just kissing!_

_Awww…Popuri, you're so adorable sometimes—scratch that, all of the time!_

_I will always think you are pretty, with or without a tan. Besides, girls with tans aren't always the most……beautiful women around. Trust me, you don't want to know all the itty bitty details…it's disgusting Well…most of them are pretty but the ones with the "Artificial" tans are gross. Yuck…which where I live is most of the population._

_Anyways, the fur coats are pretty comfortable…only when it's really cold or it snows though. I'm warning you; don't wear one past the month of February. I don't want a hard-boiled girlfriend—for your sake and mine. (By the way, I'm speaking from my own experiences about the whole "Hard-boiled" thing.)_

_So has anything interesting happened since you wrote last? Things have been pretty dull around here. The most interesting thing that has been pretty recent since I got your letter was when the boss lost his glasses. He made all of us do a search until we found them._

_Turns out, after six hours of searching non-stop for his glasses they were on the top of his head and he forgot they were there. It was totally hilarious. _

_Nothing else has happened though._

_Okay, no for the really good part of the letter. Well…depends if you think it's good or not I guess._

_Popuri…considering we've been together for a long time...uh...I've been wondering._

_Would you mind if I moved to Mineral town…forever. I really can't take it up here…just all of the constant money worries and stuff…plus I need to be closer to you. Okay…that sounded really corny…I'm sorry._

_But I really hope you don't mind or anything, but I am already packing my bags. I will be leaving in two weeks so I will arrive just in time for the Full Moon festival._

_I promise I will give you your present when I get to Mineral Town, but things have been pretty hectic with packing and work and other stuff._

_Well, I really hope your brother will forgive me for moving…but just maybe we might have a chance to become friends._

_Maybe…_

_Anyway, here is that picture I told you about. He looked funnier in person but this is the best I could do!_

_You can show it to Ann or to anyone you like. It's meant to be funny. It sure did make me laugh. Well, I hope this wasn't too much of a shock for you…he-he._

_I have to go, so I love you and I will see you really soon. Can't wait to see you!_

_Love you,_

_Kai_

_P.S. Don't forget, you owe me Milk and cookies BIG TIME, and maybe a date or two,_

_He-he._

_Love you._

_Floods of kisses_

_Kai_

My eyes wide in shock I blinked a few tears back. Oh my, gosh…I had to prepare…I should go tell Ann or maybe I should reply. My mind was flooding with thoughts and I couldn't decide. The only thing I could think of was "He's coming to stay forever."

**A/N**

**Well…was it good? Was it bad? Personally I don't think it's one of my best chapters ever…but you guys know how much I tend to give myself Self criticism .**

**Well…I will try to update WAY sooner than last time!**

**So be ready for the next chapter!**

**I don't really know if I'm going to have a happy ending or a sad ending so it's kind of up to you guys. When you review just put in with your review if you want it to be a "sad" ending or a "happy" ending.**

**That way I can tally up the votes and leave it up to my reviewers what they want for the ending.**

**Well, see you guys in the next chapter!**

**A very humble thank you to my lovely reviewers!**

**_Minty Deception: Thanks so much! that was what I was going fo in the first place. I'm really glad she's not out of character! I'm very sorry I haven't updated sooner..._**

**_Libra1: OKay...i will try to be more confident! Thank you so much for the awsome complements! I'm so glad people are reading this story! Also i'm sorry I didn't update sooner..._**

**_PacificTwist: Thnk you so much for the totally awsome compliments. I am really happy that you like it! sorry that I didn't update sooner. _**

**_sillybillyxo: I luuvvv your pename. Thanks for complimenting me. I'm really glad you seem to be enjoying my story. Please forgive me for not updating sooner._**

**_Thank you guys so much for reveiwing my story. Seriously I am really happy! See you guys later!_**

**kisa-chan-2006.**


	4. A Letter of Much Exitement

**A/N**

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter of Awaited Letters! I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time, my Ballet has been crazy, and so has school, with dance Rehearsals and stuff. Anyway, this chapter is mainly in Popuri's perspective in this chapter. Kai Regretfully, doesn't show his cute face in this chapter. I have to have some contact with other characters in this fan-fic. So basically it's Popuri's turn. Sorry people, for making you wait for Kai, but there has to be something else besides letters you know? Some interaction with Popuri's friends, and other events that have to be mentioned. I will have a letter from Kai though so don't get mad at me or anything okay! Oh and if I have any errors in this chapter, I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience, Microsoft word was deleted from my computer so, while I am writing this, I am downloading the free edition of Open Office. So...if I have major spelling problems just let me know! **

**See you at the end of this chapter!**

**kisa-chan-777**

**Awaited Letters**

**Chapter Four **

**A Letter of much excitement.**

Popuri bounced excitedly on Ann's bed, the latest letter from Kai grasped tightly in her hand. Ann was sitting on her floor, pressing buttons on her new cd player trying to get it to play correctly. Pressing the play button one more time, she slammed her fist against the blue surface of the cd player, making it emit a "sputtering sound".

"Why won't it play? Popuri, you know more about this stuff than I do...please help me."

Popuri stopped bouncing for a brief moment and hopped over to where Ann was sitting with a very frustrated look plastered on her usually cheerful face.

"You just turned the power off silly, you need to press the play button only once. Like this." She pressed the button and music seeped out of the speakers. "See, it's easy!"

Ann glared at Popuri out of the corner of her eye and folded her arms to her chest. "Humph! I knew that, I just forgot...humph." She stood up and started going through her closet, clothes flying through the air. "Now we have to find something to wear..." A pile of jeans and plain shirts built up into a huge pile on the floor. "Popuri...what am I supposed to wear for a date? All my clothes are way too Tom-boyish for a date..." Ann whined, looking at Popuri over her shoulder, her face turning red from frustration. "Please Popuri?"

Giggling a bit, Popuri made her way to the closet, where Ann was grumbling angrily.

"Now...you have to find something to wear that's semi-girly." Popuri picked up a pair of ragged jeans, a look of pure disgust replacing the humored look on her face. "Well, don't panic...we'll find something...eventually."

The girls frantically dug through the contents of Ann's closet, discarding almost everything they went through. A pair of bright red underwear flew though the air, landing gracefully on a framed picture of Cliff and Ann, standing in front of a cherry tree. That was over two months ago—they been going out for three months—and it was their second date. An exited shout was heard, echoing throughout the room. Ann stumbled out of the thickly cluttered closet holding a black sun-dress with a rose made out of lacquered silk placed almost to the side of the dress. The bottom had silk embroidery, flowers and leaves scattered along the edge, giving it a very Modest, but beautiful look. In her other hand she held a necklace with one rhinestone hanging in the middle of the chain.

"Popuri...is this okay? I totally forgot I even owned something like this."

Ann looked at Popuri questioningly, her mouth slightly hanging open in a bewildered look.

Popuri looked at Ann, stopping her search for clothes, and let out a shrill squeal of delight.

"Oh my gosh Ann! You have to wear that, it's so totally you! Oh my gosh, Cliff is going to faint!" She ran about the room, collecting various items, like make-up, shoes, and a bottle of perfume. Of course Ann owned no make-up what-so-ever, so Popuri brought some over for her to borrow.

After Ann primped for the date, Popuri left the inn and walked home. She wasn't going to do anything incredibly interesting, just check the mail, get Mom to rest, tell Rick to mind the store, and then to end the day, go to the beach and sketch. She walked past the church just in time to catch a glimpse of Gray and Sarah—the new farmer—walking through the doors hand in hand. They were the gossip of the town, from what sh had heard, Gray had recently bought a blue feather from the super-market, now all we had to was wait for the big news.

Popuri let a sigh escape her throat, why couldn't things like that happen to her? Oh well, there was no use worrying, Kai was coming up in two weeks and no-one—not even "Holier-than-Thou" Rick—could spoil her mood. She stopped at Barleys farm, admiring the sunset lighting up the evening sky, most couples would be cuddled up on mothers hill watching the sun-set, but not her, no sir, There was never anyone to watch it with because a certain somebody was never there. Soon that would all change.

She reached the mail-box and shakily opened the squeaky door—Rick really needed to oil those hinges. When she briefly looked in the musty smelling box ,a breath caught in her stomach, her heart thundering against the thin fabric of her dress, there was a letter...a letter from Kai. An exited gasp escaped her mouth as she grasped the letter and ran to the nearest place where she could read quietly...the Library. When she reached the thick Library doors, she let herself in and plopped herself down on one of the comfy reading chairs.

Opening the letter with a hairpin I took a deep breath and flipped the piece of paper open. Giggling quietly as to not disturb the quite busy couple upstairs—Jack, Sarah's brother, and the shy mouse like librarian Mary—I almost thought out loud, 'This is so like Kai to send me something like this!'

This is what it said.

_Dear Popuri,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I have decided to leave early, so I will be here in three days. I just couldn't wait to see your face, plus, I don't want to keep you waiting for that present too long. Anyways, sorry I didn't write sooner, things have been so hectic with packing and all. By the way, I brought something for you mom, it's a porcelain vase with moon drop flowers painted on the front. I spotted it in one of the shops I was passing while getting my ferry ticket, and thought Lillia would really like it. _

_I also bought you bracelet made out of glass dipped flowers, I think you'll really like it. Anyway, sorry this letter is so incredibly short, i just kind of wanted to let you know I would be coming down sooner than you and everyone expected. So you'll have to tell me the town gossip when I get up there, I would kind of like to know what the heck is going on. Oh, my sister might visit next summer, her name is Farah, she's actually really nice. I think you will like her. Hopefully you guy can become good friends because she will be moving here a year after I get here. It's totally awesome._

_Well, I really miss you so much, I can't wait to see you, seriously. I keep having these dreams about you, it's driving me completely crazy to not be able to hear your voice. Soon enough I suppose! Remember, you better have some cookies, I am starving for some good cooking, as you can previously tell, I'm not the best cook. Even though you have to admit, I can make a mean meal of Beef Cup-o-noodles! That does count right? I'll have to think about that, it's basically cooking, I mean, you boil the water so it's kind of the same. _

_Anyway, I have to go and pack my already overstuffed bags, they're so full that whenever I try and stick something else in them, the stuff I had already packed pops out. It kind of reminds me of popcorn...okay sorry that was pretty random. Hey what do you say when I get there do you mind helping me open my shop? You can have a part-time job and even get paid! Exiting, plus you get free snow-cones whenever your heart desires!_

_Well, I really have to go, I love you so much and I can't wait to see you! _

_Love you,_

_Kai_

_P.S. You don't have to write back because the time that letter gets to my apartment I will be up there with you!_

_Love you so much!_

_Kai...Again_

Skipping out of the building I spun in circles in the middle of the cobblestone street, screams of delight pouring out from my lungs.

"I can't believe it! He's finally coming!"

When my little dance of joy was done, I caught myself in the midst of the three gossip's in town, Anna, Manna, and Sasha, staring intently at me, probably expecting me to say something more so they could retell it with very detailed information about what I really said. But instead I curtsied politely and ran off to my house, this was far to exiting news to share with anyone, especially them.

So I walked into my house, went to my bedroom, and spent the rest of the day daydreaming and thinking,

"He's finally coming back to stay...forever."

**A/N**

**So...what do you think? One of the better chapters or worse? I don't know why it took me so long to finally type this up. I mean I had the whole story in my head and everything, but every time I tried I couldn't get it to sound right. Well, Not a lot of people voted so I shall just make it a..."Surprise ending"! So I'm not telling! Sorry, I'm evil, but it is for your sakes. I have a hint though, the ending isn't totally overly dramatic. So I don't think it will make you burst into tears. Or maybe it's just me. Anyway, I'll update soon okay!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Awaited Letters, I guess I will see you next time!**

**Remember, Constructive Criticism is appreciated, so are nice reviews!**

**Thank you so much...**

**rosebabykiss: Thanks so much for reviewing my story! I'm happy that people actually like it! Another chapter for you!**

**Tiger-Cub684: Thanks, I'll try to make the ending a happy one, as we all know there has to be a little bit of drama...right? Anyway, I don't know, I guess you'll see in the next chapter!**

**Katrina: Thanks so much! That's totally awesome, I only own a few of the games. Of course I'll finish it okay! Thanks so much for reviewing! **

**Silverwind: Thanks for reviewing, I feel so loved. "Squeals ecstatically" **

**kelly28: Thanks so much! Yes sir there is a such thing as a happy/sad ending, that's what I was thinking, so maybe I'll make it into a a happy sad ending, but of course not too sad you know!**

**Tozz: Yes I will continue! I'm so glad you think it's good! Yay, Yippee!**

**Thanks to all of you Reviewers, if it wasn't for you guys reviewing, I don't know what I would do! I still haven't decided on an ending so feel free to say what kind of ending you would like!**

**Thank-you and see you all in the next chapter!**

**kisa-chan-2006**


	5. A Letter to end Them All

**_Disclaimer: No I do not own Harvest moon or the short strip of lyrics from titanic!!!_**

**A/N **

**Hello peoples, Okay, first of all, I really want to apologize to all of you guys. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long, and before anybody says anything, yes, I will be finishing this story. So here's a very short recap of why I haven't updated in so long. To put it bluntly, the hard drive on my computer crashed and so I had to replace it, which took forever. Plus, I'm an understudy for this ballet piece my school is doing and the girl I am understudying slipped and sprained her ankle, so I will now be taking her place for the Christmas show. It's a pain in the butt because it's hard to keep up with everything. Anyway, enough with my blabbering, this is the last chapter of this story, hope you enjoy! **

**kisa-chan-2006 **

Awaited Letters: chapter five

A Letter to end it all

It was finally the day Kai was coming back, and I was practically having a deadly asthma attack from the sheer anticipation I felt. Something told me I needed to calm down, but I couldn't, I had been waiting for this day for who knows how long.

Putting on a final layer of light pink lip gloss, Popuri stared forlornly at herself in the mirror. She breathed in a deep exited gulp of air, trying to calm herself down.

"Mary…do you think I need a bit more mascara? Maybe I need some eyeliner? Hmm…there's something missing…what do you think could be missing?"

Mary stepped into the room, show Popuri a confused look. "What do you mean 'something missing? I think you look pretty!"

Looking at her reflection once more, she dramatically shifted her gaze to where Mary was standing, who was holding one of her books in her hand. "But there is something missing, I know it! I know! I need some more blush! That will do the job perfectly!"

Before Popuri could get to the blush, Mary snatched it away, giving Popuri one of the most exasperated looks ever. "You don't need anything, you're pretty with or without makeup okay, and if you don't hurry up, you're going to miss the ferry."

A shocked look spread across Popuri's face like wildfire. "Oh My god, I'm going to be late. Sorry Mary, I'll come later to get my stuff, bye"

Jumping off of the tiny stool inn front of the vanity mirror, she slammed the door open and ran down the stairs, tripping all the way down. Opening the door, she closed it with such force that some of Basils flowers fell out of their vases and fell onto the floor, which caused a very distressing reaction by Basil.

Heels clicking on the heated pebble road, she ran as fast as she could towards the dock, her heart skipping beats in anticipation of seeing him again. Finally she reached Rose Square, gasping for a breath she could not manage to find, she walked along the creaky wooden staircase that led to the beach. Breathing in one last breath, she walked over to the pier, just in time to see the ferry coming closer and closer to its destination. Finally it pulled up towards the dock, opening the doors to inside of the ship.

She whispered quietly to herself as she made her way towards the ferry.

"He will be there…he will be there…oh god…please let him be here…"

She waited by the side, watching the few people step off of the ship and greet the people they were meeting, there was a visitor for the doctor, and some girl from the neighboring town, she said she was going to by the empty lot by the blacksmiths and make it into a house. She waited and soon enough somebody came out…but it wasn't who she expected. It was Kai's sister. Soon enough she singled Popuri out and walked over to her, carrying a letter in her hand.

Popuri felt hot boiling tears beginning to surface as Kai's sister came closer. When she reached Popuri she handed her the letter and a tear slipped down her face.

"I think he wanted you to have this…um…"

Before she could finish, Popuri stopped her and quietly said.

"What happened?"

His sister looked at the ground, a pained look overcoming the blank look that had accompanied her face when she first looked at Popuri.

"Before he got to the ferry…there…there was a...accident…the…I…I told the taxi driver to slow down…but Kai…he…"

My face grew hot with a feeling I have never felt before, there was a sharp immense pain overcoming my chest as I struggled to speak.

"Kai did what?" His sister stuttered and failed to speak what she was trying to say. Tears washed down Popuris' face as she grasped the other girls' shoulders and shouted, hot tears flying everywhere. "Damnit! Tell me, what did…what happened?"

His sister started crying and tried to say the words without stuttering.

"He didn't to be late so he…told the driver to speed up…it was raining and…they...we spun out of control….I…I told him to slow down! I really did…he…he just wouldn't listen to me."

I nodded my head slowly, slowly grasping her story. Slowly I whispered in a hoarse voice, letting go of the fierce grip I had on her shoulders. "What happened to him? Is he…"

She shook her head slowly, a feeling of relief slowly taking over me.

"I just supposed to say…he's not coming back…ever. He has a coma and we are having no luck in waking him up, I found this letter in his coat pocket, it was addressed to you…I have to go….I'm sorry."

She dropped the letter at my feet and coldly walked away, boarding the ferry. My knee's dropped to the ground as I sobbed, curling my body up on the gritty sand, I cried. Blistering tears of anguish leaking out of my eyes and slipping down my skin, leaving wet paths of salt where they had ran. I sobbed for hours until Ann and Cliff found me on the ground, crying out Kai's name in my sleep. Two day later I opened the letter, only to find a small blue feather enclosed in the envelope, with it was a little piece of paper with something written on it, this is what it said.

_Dear Popuri, _

_In this letter, I have enclosed a blue feather. I hope you know how much you mean to me. I have been struggling to ask you this for a long time but I guess when you read this, all will be revealed. Popuri, to put it plainly, I love you, Popuri I love you more then I can express with words. I just hope you feel the same. My only question is…will…you marry me? _

_Awaiting your answer, _

_Kai _

When I read this, I couldn't stop the tears and sorrow escape my heart in a flurried tidal wave if grief. I vowed to you I would never love another man, and I will continue to keep my word. I somehow knew this letter, would be the letter that was going to end it all.

_Two years later _

A grown up girl sat on the top o mothers hill, staring up at the clouds that passed by every few minutes, She hummed a little, singing a song that she learned from an old friend almost two years ago. Turning around, she was the exact image of her mother when she was that age. Turning around, she slowly made her way into the large field of flowers, picking more as she got deeper into the grass. Looking up from her bouquet of flowers she saw a person walking towards her into the field. It was her brother Rick, coming towards her with a very cross look on his face. Sighing loudly, she muttered incoherent things under her breath, most likely complaints of some sort. He came closer till he was almost standing in front of her nose. She blinked her eyelashes, giving him a questioning look as if to ask, "Why are you here?" It was then that he asked that same question, only out-loud.

He took a deep breath as if he was preparing to scream, '_or maybe he's trying to curb his anger?' _She thought to herself. '_Well, whatever the matter, I guess I should at least listen to him…not that he makes much sense anyway…' _

He cleared his throat making a clear sign that her wanted Popuri to keep all her attention on him. "What are you doing here Popuri?"

She shrugged her shoulders, giving him an innocent look, while plainly showing the bouquet of flowers to his eyes. "The question is dear brother, what are you doing here?"

He looked at her, eyes blank of emotion, he was getting angrier by the minute… _'I_ _wonder_ _why he's looking so cross…did something happen….' _

Suddenly he grabbed her hand and tried to pull her through the tangle of grass and flowers. Growing frustrated, she whipped her hand away from his, giving him an angry glare. "You know Rick; it's really none of your business what I'm doing here in the first place. I am twenty-four; do I really need to make it clear that I don't need a babysitter?"

He brought his hands away from hers, and proceeded in rubbing his temples, while heaving out a huge breath of air. Stepping a little further away from her, he started to clench his fists, while taking in deep intakes of air. "Why don't you just come home and help run the farm? Since mom died, you haven't come over at all; you haven't even dropped by to say a "hello". I could really use your help you know; maybe you should consider this instead of lollygagging in a field full of flowers. I know what you're waiting for. It's not going to come back, you already know that."

Her face slowly turned red as a single tear slipped down her face.

"Rick you should leave…you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do anymore. I'm an adult; I will do as I please, without getting your permission first."

He grew angry as he almost shouted, taking her bouquet, he threw it on the grass, stepping on the delicate petals. "You should give up, he's gone, just except the facts Poppy, he's never coming back, and if he does, who says he'll love you anymore? You need to stop this immature act and actually get a grip on life. It's not all about romance."

She started to cry softly, picking up of what was left of the trampled flowers. She wiped the dirt from her hands off onto her skirt and wiped her eyes, accidentally leaving a small smudge of dirt right next to her left eye. "Just shut your mouth and leave, I don't need you bloody opinion. Let me ask you a question Rick. Did Karen love you at any moment in your life, besides these past two years?"

He evaded the question, as he walked out of the field, his face growing a dark red. Wiping his eyes he looked back at her and shouted at the top of his lungs. "If he ever comes back don't come to me crying if he breaks your hearts again!"

She walked over to the lake, looking at her disturbed reflection in the ripples. Sitting down on the soft green grass, she started to hum that familiar song.

"Near…far…wherever you are, I will always love you in my heart…"

Suddenly out of nowhere someone spoke quietly. "Where did you learn that song? Whoever you learned it from must have been deeply in love with you."

She spun around, almost knocking down a man who had short curly black hair with tan skin, who was carrying her broken bouquet of flowers while holding his hand out to her to help her up off of the ground. She grabbed his hand and stated to cry, shaking uncontrollably once off the dirt.

"This is just a dream…" she muttered, mostly to herself. "Why would he be here? He's not supposed to be here…"

A confused look spread across his features. "Why am I not supposed to be here? Should I leave?"

She looked up to him and gave his body a tight hug, dropping the forgotten flowers to the ground. He slowly hugged her back, while she started crying on his shoulder.

"I thought you would never come back…she…she said…"

He looked at her and wiped a tear off her face and held her hand tightly.

"Who was she to say I was never coming back?"

Popuri looked at him and grabbed onto him as tightly as she could. He stood there hugging her back for what seemed like forever.

Then he did a most unexpected thing, he kissed her. Slowly parting their lips, he kept his hand on her cheek.

"Besides, I'm still awaiting your answer to that last letter."

The wind stated to blow as a deafening "Yes!" was heard throughout the lake.

**The end **

**A/N **

**So…I feel really weird that I have finally completed this story. I'm really sorry I was such a short story. I am going to make another story in a month or so, but I'm not sure it's going to be about Popuri and Kai. I was thinking about Gray and the new girl…or something like that. Well, hopefully, you guys don't hate me for ending it. Tell me what you thought of this chapter okay! **

**Until the next time! **

**kisa-chan-2006 **


End file.
